


Fucking Like a Fairy on Acid

by ironiclittlebaby



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Sal, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Music Festival, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sal, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/pseuds/ironiclittlebaby
Summary: When they got to the festival and Sal dissolved his first tab on his pink tongue, Larry learned two things very quickly: Sal was a lightweight. And Sal got very, very horny when he was high.





	Fucking Like a Fairy on Acid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toskanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskanoir/gifts).



Sal had never, ever tried molly before. He had never tried acid. Or ecstasy. He had never really tried  _anything_. Larry, on the other hand, was decently experienced. As experienced as a college student could be and then some. So the very second that Sal and him bought the tickets online to go to some fancy three-day music festival, Larry declared his sobriety for the weekend. "It's your turn to have fun, babe." He had said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm going to just babysit you."

"Babysit me?" Sal smirked. "What, you don't think I can handle getting high?"

"E and molly and totally different than smoking a bowl alone in a dorm room." Larry said. "You always need a sober person around to make sure you aren't going to have a bad trip and run yourself off a cliff."

Sal, luckily, never got to the point of running himself off a cliff. Not the first two nights, anyway. Larry hadn't been too worried. They had a hotel room, they had Uber, and they had each other's locations shared on their phones. Larry took every single measure to ensure that Sal could lose his mind and have the perfect young adult substance spiritual awakening in a space of total peace. He deserved it. He wasn't uptight by any means, but he rarely had a chance to just fully let go and never have to worry about a thing. Larry wanted to give that to him.

Sal was nervous. Mainly because he had no idea how he would act. But he knew he would be safe with Larry.

When they got to the festival and Sal dissolved his first tab on his pink tongue, Larry learned two things very quickly: Sal was a lightweight. And Sal got very, very horny when he was high.

As soon as the buzz hit his veins, he was gone in the best way possible. 

He danced like Larry had never seen him dance. He was swaying and moving his hips, lost in the heavy beat and shining lights. Larry was behind him, to protect him from the crowds, but Sal took advantage of this and rubbed against Larry's body in every single way he could. He wanted skin to skin as much as possible, and made the effort to wear as little as he could to make it happen. He had brought a bunch of shiny, skimpy clothes, almost as if he had prepared to act this scandalous this whole weekend. Larry had known this. Larry helped him pack. And yet he still seemed surprised every time a new skirt or a new croptop entered the scene.

Sal would grind against Larry every second he got, pressing his ass against the ever-present tent in his jeans. Larry would have been embarrassed if he wasn't so damn weak. Sal owned him fully. It was hard to even pay attention to the music at the festival with the amount of physical affection Sal was shoving onto him. He was loving every minute of it.

Every single night, though, Sal would pass out. He would make it to the hotel covered in glitter and stickers and sweat and collapse onto the bed. Larry found it almost comical how Sal would make this big deal of being all over him and talking so big only to fall asleep before the main event.

The last night of the music festival is when it finally happened. When Sal was finally awake enough to do everything he kept saying he wanted.

 They both stumbled into the room just past midnight, their ears ringing and voices hoarse. Sal, in his skirt and croptop and fishnets, was covered in glitter and smeared makeup. He was laughing like an idiot. He tossed his prosthetic aside and flopped down onto the bed, spreading his legs out and running his own hands over his chest. "I've been waiting all fucking weekend for this, Larry. I fucking need you." He ran his nails over his own arms, leaving little red marks along his skin.

Larry walked over slowly, resting his hands on either side of Sal's hips while leaning over the bed. "Well, you're actually awake for once. Someone is finally building a tolerance." He chuckled.

"Don't just stand there." Sal whined. 

"What do you want me to do?" Larry's eyes scanned over his pale skin, silver and pink with paint and powder and glitter. He had glitter in his hair, under his nails and even managed to get it on his bare face under his mask.

"I want to be taken." Sal ran his finger up his own thigh, dragging his shirt up until his bulge was visible in his black panties. His wide-laced fishnets wrapped around his thighs so invitingly. It was obvious he had been thinking about this for a while, judging by the stain of precum forming on his underwear.

Larry ended up falling to his knees by the edge of the bed and kissing against his milky white flesh. "Fuck." He muttered into Sal's skin. He left a trail of gentle kisses up and down his thighs, the fishnet fabric tickling his lips.

"Larry...baby? I want to have sex. Like as soon as possible."

Larry bit down gently onto Sal's thigh, making him throw his head back. He started to work himself through his panties, only encouraging Larry to reach down and loosen his belt to free his cock. "You want me to fuck you?" He asked in a low voice. "You want me to pull down your panties and fuck you?" He bit down on Sal's thigh again.

Sal yelped again, gripping the sheets with one hand and moving faster through his panties with the other. "More. Harder."

Larry complied, biting and sucking until a large deep purple hickey started to form on his skin. Sal squirmed above him, gripping at the sheets around his body and gasping Larry's name over and over and over. Larry leaned back when he felt Sal start to pull his hair. His dark eyes ran over the imagine of Sal's cock pressed against his panties, his skirt flipped and thighs wide. He felt his own erection twitch at the sight. "You bruise so easily." 

"Kiss me." He said breathily.

He started to fumble around with his jeans, ripping his belt off and flicking the button open with ease. "Anything you want, baby." He lifted himself onto the bed, placing a hand on either side of Sal's head. He slowly lowered his hips against Sal's and start to grind down on his hips as he kissed him deeply. They stayed like that, kissing slowly and deeply and sloppily. When they parted, a strand of droll connected their lips.

Sal spread his legs wider, welcoming Larry's hard-on against his own. "I need you to fill me. I need to get you inside me."

Larry didn't have the brain power to react. Sal's face was flushed, his eyes were full of need. His lips were swollen and slick and Larry's chest hurt with how badly he just wanted him.

"I've been waiting all weekend to get your huge fucking cock inside me." Sal wrapped his legs around Larry waist and pulled him closer. "God, I think I'll die if I don't fucking cum soon. Let me cum on your dick."

Larry was easy. Words like that was all it ever took. He pulled the lube out of his dufflebag on the floor and got to work.

He prepped Sal quickly. He was so gone he didn't seem to register any pain. If anything, he welcomed it. He wanted it. He was shifting against Larry's hand and whining and  _begging_. The begging is what killed Larry. "Please, baby. Harder. Oh, please, harder. More. Just fuck me already. Please, baby, fuck me already. I need you." One finger turned to two, and two turned to three. Larry stood up and turned around to go retrieve a condom from his same bag. 

Without any warning, pale hand shot up out of nowhere and gripped hard at Larry's hair, pulled him roughly back onto the mattress. Larry yelped from the surprise, but then welcomed the pain with a low growl. "What the fuck was that?" He rubbed his head as he regained his composure on the sheets.

"I want to be on top." Sal slurred. "I wanna ride your cock. And I don't want a fucking condom. I want you to cum inside me."

"Oh, shit. That's cool. Shit." Larry nodded. He scooted himself up to rest on the pillows, wiggling his jeans lower and pulling out his erection, pumping himself with his own precum. "Do whatever you want to me, baby. I'm yours."

He crawled up the bed slowly, his eyes scanning over Larry's shirtless body. He was almost drooling. He bat Larry's hand away and started to make himself comfortable. He paused with his legs straddled over Larry's hips. He was swaying above him, looking at Larry with distant eyes full of desire. "You have the best fucking cock in the world. You make me feel like a fucking princess."

Larry let out a heavy breath. "You destroy me when you talk like that."

Sal leaned back, grinding his ass against Larry's erection and making him groan. He didn't break eye contact with Larry as he reached down between his shimmering legs, pushing his panties aside with one hand and shifting Larry's member to a more appropriate position.

He dropped suddenly onto Larry's dick without any warning or hesitation. Larry's eyes widened and he let out a loud moan. "Fuck, Sal!" He closed his eyes tightly, trying to not get overwhelmed. "Jesus, you're so fucking tight." He started to breathe hard. There was something about this specific angle, the way that Sal was leaning and sitting on his dick that almost made him orgasm without any warning.

Sal didn't react to his words, but certainly reacted to the feeling of being full. He threw his head back and let out the most erotic sound Larry could have ever imagined. Any pornstar would be jealous of it. It almost made him cum just from hearing it. Sal seemed to be knocked into a different reality the very second he let Larry enter him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he reached up to pull his own hair. He looked like he was trying to find his voice, but he just couldn't form words. Only like yelps and squeaks came out. He was beyond gone.

 He rolled his hips forward and dragged a moan from Larry's full lips. He started to ride, pulling at his own hair like handlebars. Larry's hands flew up to grip at Sal's hips but Sal gripped them tightly and moved them down onto his thighs. He didn't want Larry having any control. He just wanted him to enjoy the show.

Sal continued to slowly move himself up and down, taking every single inch that Larry had to offer. Glitter fell from his skin and hair like stars, landing on Larry’s slick stomach. Sal looked completely gone, his pupil blown out and his jaw slack. He was releasing inhuman moans, beautiful fucking screams, and Larry just fucking let him go. He leaned back and just watched his boyfriend ride him. He was struggling to stay composed. It took every inch of willpower for him not to just cum from the simple image of Sal bouncing up and down on his cock, skirt pushed up by his own erection, precum and lube dripping over his barely-pushed-aside panties. He started to move faster and faster, something inside him burning with a desperate need to feel Larry inside him.

"Sal...Sal, fuck...I'm so fucking close, baby. I'm so f-fucking close." Larry could barely form words. He was stuttering as Sal's ass clenched tighter onto his cock. "Oh, god, you're fucking beautiful."

He finally was able to find his voice again. "Larry...you're the fucking sun."

It took everything inside Larry not to die right then and there. "I fucking love you. I fucking love the way you ride my cock. You're my fucking fairy. You're the entire world." He pushed himself onto his hands and grabbed Sal's face. "You're my little fairy who's a slut for my cock, right?" Sal nodded viciously. He pulled him into a passionate kiss, a clashing of teeth and tongues that pushed both of them over the edge. Larry could taste the sweat and the cotton candy on his tongue. Sal bit down hard on his bottom lip, and that was the last straw for him. With a loud moan and stuttering hips, he finished inside Sal. 

Sal let out a whine as he felt Larry finish, gripping onto his shoulders. "Touch me. Please fucking touch me."

Larry reached down and wrapped a shaking hand around Sal's weeping cock. He pumped fast, encouraged by Sal's pouting and whining. It only took a few moments for Sal to cum, leaving viscous white strings on Larry's hand and chest. He collapsed onto Larry right after, his head falling onto his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his neck. He kept muttering something in Larry's skin, but he just couldn't understand a word. He held Sal close to his chest, gently rocking him as he started to come down from the sexual high. Now, he was just regularly high. Boring high. Lost and confused and sleepy.

But he was safe. He would always be safe with Larry. 

"I love you." Larry whispered, starting to peel of Sal's clothes carefully. Glitter shed onto their bed, covering the scratchy fabric with a shiny film. "I love you so much." He used his shirt to clean up his chest and Sal's thighs. Sal wouldn't let go of him for anything, so the job was half-assed and they ended up under the covers sticky and smelling of sex. Larry still had his jeans and boxers on, and Sal still had his tights. But trying to maneuver any more was a futile effort.

"This weekend was fun." Sal slurred. "You're a good boyfriend. This was fun."

Larry kissed Sal's textured cheek. "Anytime, baby."

 

**Author's Note:**

> In exchange for Salarry ballerina smut, I give toskanoir this glitter smut. The world is perfectly balanced. Enjoy.
> 
> (also the title is from Skins, I know I'm an emo boy)


End file.
